1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of promotional stationery items, and more specifically to a note page having an aesthetically combined, detachable business card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been stationery items marked with the sender's business name and address. While most of these items are helpful in advertising, none combines an independently useful portion with a detachable portion which would likely be saved for future reference.
One such prior item is that of Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,730, issued on Feb. 10, 1920. Thompson teaches a billhead with a lined, detachable top portion on which the addressee writes his name and address. A gummed edge portion detachable from the top portion contains the sender's name and address. The recipient completes the top portion and returns it with a check for the amount of the bill. The gummed edge portion can be affixed to an envelope to save the trouble of addressing the envelope and to assure that it is addressed correctly. The addressee keeps the lower portion for his files. A problem with Thompson is that, although the sender's name and address are provided on the sheet, these are not provided on parts that would be saved to generate future business.
Doolittle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,331, issued on Nov. 1, 1938, discloses an advertising booklet. This booklet includes a front cover in the form of a business card, attached to the booklet along a perforated edge. The pages of the booklet have advertising information on them. A problem with Doolittle is that it is not stationery, or any other useful item apart from its advertising purpose. Thus the recipient is likely to discard the booklet.
Lichter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,596, issued on Mar. 24, 1942, teaches a combination blotter and post card. An optional, detachable coupon tab is provided. Here again, the user will not likely wish to retain the blotter once it is used, and will typically dispose of the entire item. The recipient would normally relinquish the coupon to use it, and thus be left with no permanent reminder of the supplying company.
Guttman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,612, issued on Nov. 4, 1952, provides a mailing card with advertising space. A portion of the card is detachable and can be used to obtain credit or other accommodation. Again, the detachable portion is not part of something which would likely be retained as a whole.
Pettit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,554, issued on Feb. 2, 1988, teaches a sheet of paper having a check or other negotiable instrument printed on one side and coupons printed on the other. If the holder tears the coupons away, the check is destroyed, and if he uses the check, he looses the coupons. This device is intended to provide alternative offers to the holder, only one of which can be selected. A problem with Pettit is that nothing remains to remind the holder of the sender once the sheet of paper is redeemed.
Tuhkanen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,580, issued on Jun. 13, 1989, discloses a combined advertising brochure and business card. Again, there is no reason for most recipients to retain any of the item. The entire item serves the recipient only as an advertisement.
Versage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,826, issued on Mar. 13, 1990, illustrates a greeting card containing a business related message. While a pleasant thought, this card would no doubt suffer the fate of most greeting cards at the end of the holiday or other occasion.
Geisenheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,311, issued on Sept. 18, 1990, teaches an article of advertising mail divided into a reply postcard and an index card. It is desired that the recipient of the item separate and keep the index card. However, the fact that the entire item is an advertisement may lead to prompt disposal together with the remainder of bulk advertising mail.
Champion, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,950, issued on Oct. 16, 1990 discloses a combination entrance ticket and wagering coupon for parimutuel events. Once again, once the recipient redeems these portions, nothing remains to remind him of the sender.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a combination stationery item which has at least one portion which is useful to the recipient apart from being an advertisement or promotion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a business card note sheet having two page portions, the first page portion having a writing space comprising at least half of the area of one side of the sheet and providing space for writing notes, and the second page portion defining a business card.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an item which has a portion the recipient can conveniently retain to remind him of the sender.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an item which is pleasing in appearance and reasonably inexpensive to produce.